4kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
FoxBox
FoxBox is a logo. |- |colspan=2| |- |colspan=2| The PC version of the Game - Nighty Nightmare |- |} Creature from the Krusty Krab is a SpongeBob video game that was released in October 2006 for PlayStation 2, Wii, GameCube, Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance, and PC. PlayStation 3, PlayStation Portable, Xbox and Xbox 360 versions were planned, but they were cancelled. Plot SpongeBob, Plankton, and Patrick are stuck in horrid nightmares and the only way to wake up is to make your way through crazy, weird and fantastic worlds including inside a comic book about Patrick's alter ego "Starfishman", and inside a Alaskan Bull Worm that swallowed SpongeBob after defeating Plankton, who later destroyed Bikini Bottom after becoming giant in a race. Soon they must race each other. The winner wouldn't really get anything unless it was there dream. In that case, they would wake up. In the end it turns out to be Gary's nightmare. Levels '1. Diesel Dreaming' SpongeBob's bed has transmotrified into a LEAN MEAN RACING MACHINE!! Help him get the parts he needs to beat the Champion. He first goes for a test drive, then he goes to find his licence, then he races Patrick, then he finds his car parts, then he races plankton, then he finds turbos, and last, he races Gary. He falls down a hole at the end. Character-SpongeBob or SpongeBob's Hotrod Enemies: *Thugs with wrenches *Large thugs with car window shield *Alter ego Racer: Patrick, Plankton, Gary with bombs. Patrick drops scull bombs, plankton drops mines, gary drops shell bombs. Moves: Jump(double)/ Sand Slap attack/ Grappling arms/ Slam attack/ Dash attack/ Music- Lobster of the pack, lobster of the pack light '2. Starfishman to the Rescue' Patrick is a SUPERHERO! Can Starfishman defeat the Dreaded Plankton before it's too late? He first goes through town, and he receives phone calls for help. He then goes to a train station and saves a citizen, after that he finds all his clothes(5). Lastly, it's elevators ahoy, he needs to go and defeat the goons on the elevator, he goes to the top and saves the citizen, and he gets knocked out and is tied to the rocket. Plankton sends Starfishman to space and Starfishman hits the space junk wave and a ring falls down. It traps Plankton. Character-Patrick/Starfishman Enemies: *Green, Blue, Red, and Purple Starfish Goons. *Dreaded Patrick *Giant Starfish Goons Moves: Jump(double)/ Spin attack/ Bluster puff/ Ground Slam/ Super charge Music- I need a herring, I need a herring light '3. Super Sized Patty' Finally, after all those years of waiting Plankton has a Krabby Patty....crumb. But now it has grown to the size of a boat! ITS GIANT!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!! Plankton runs through different parts of town. He runs from east of Bikini Bottom, to the industrial park, to the power station, to the stadium, then goes to Downtown and heads to the Chum Bucket. He then gets squished when he hides behind the coral. Character-Plankton Enemies: *Giant Krabby Patty *Jellyfish Moves: Jump double/ Freeze ray blast/ Music- We need to get out of here, We need to get out of here light, bikini day '4. Alaskan Belly Trouble' SpongeBob has driven his car right into an ALASKAN BULL WORM!! How will he escape? Well, he first falls into the hole and he lands in the Bull Worm, he then rescues the chief's wife for the plane's wings. He then goes to an inventor and gets his three power cells. He gets a propeller. He lastly goes to destroy the chili bowl. He gets the steering wheel. Character-SpongeBob Enemies: *Krabs *Krabs on Unicycles *Lobster *Goo-Spewing Plants Moves- Sand slap/ Grapple arms/ Slam/ Dash Music- Shrimply the best; Worm's a matter with you,eh; Creature song, Creature song light '5. Rocket Rodeo' Patrick is stranded in space. How will he escape? He is tied to a rocket, he uses his foot to steer it. He then uses his rocket cannons to destroy asteroids. He then fights the UFO and wins and flies to earth. Character-Patrick on Rocket Enemies: *Meteors *Patty UFO Moves/ Rocket cannon Music- I feel in love with a starfish trooper, Rocket Manatee, Black hole song '6. Revenge of the Giant Plankton Monster' IT'S TIME TO SHOW BIKINI BOTTOM WHOSE BOSS!!! He first goes and destroys half the town to get to the patty. He then goes to the dump side of town and destroys everything. He gets the patty. SpongeBob escapes the worm, and grabs the patty away from him, making Plankton mad. Character-Giant Plankton Enemies: *Bikini Bottom Defense Force Moves- Punch/ Eye laser/ Stomp/ Collect bull horns to use the tornado. Music- Giant Plankton Movie Theme '7. It Came From Bikini Bottom' Its time to defeat the giant mayhem-making Plankton at his own game!! He goes through and gets the hang of riding a plane. He hides from Plankton in the sewers. He later chases Plankton. He then goes to a construction site and hurts Plankton. He then goes to a mining cave. He then gets in another goose chase. He finally destroys Plankton-Not really, he barely hurt him and then he kidnaps SpongeBob. Character-SpongeBob's Plane Enemies: *Geysers *Giant Plankton. Move- Plane gun Music- Plankton for the music '8. Rooftop Rumble' Plankton is going down...HARD. He first defends against the Plankton army, and he throws cars at him. He then goes to a rooftop where he uses the satellites to deflect Plankton's eye lasers. He moves in to signal the Bikini Bottom Defense Forces to annoy Plankton. He goes to a big roof and controls the crane to smash his hands. He lastly goes to the final battle, where Patrick uses shrink rays to shrink Plankton. He shrinks him and gets to the carnival race. Character-Patrick/Starfishman Enemies: *Giant Plankton *Plankton's Cousins Moves- Spin/blow/smash/charge Music- Rooftop Battle '9. Hyponotic Highway' Its time to drive to the finish to get out of this nightmare and prove who's dream it is after all! SpongeBob wins and it shows him at the Krusty Krab serving the Krabby Patty to everyone. Patrick wins, and everybody cheers for him and he tries to eat the Patty. Plankton wins and he created a wasteland. It was all really Gary's dream. Character- SpongeBob's Monster Car, Patrick on Rocket, or Plankton in a Hovercraft. Moves- Race vehicles. Enemies- Everyone except for the character you are. Music- When the Gudgeon gets tough GBA version Levels Deseil dreaming..... The big race/ The tunnel/ The missing parts/ The fall/ Starfish man...... Goons trash/ The tower/ The train/ DP vs starfish man/ Super patty....... The lab/ The goo/ The patty chase/ Plankton vs patty/ Alaskan bull...... The run/ The inner belly/ The plane parts/ Find a way out/ Rocket...... The aliens/ The astroids/ The space station/ The black hole/ Giant plankton....... The destruction/ The bridge/ The sky/ The building/ It came....... SpongeBob chase/ The inside building/ the clouds/ SpongeBob vs plankton/ rooftop......... The building leaps/ The shrink ray parts/ The battle/ Hiway.......... SpongeBob hypcar/ patrick rocket w wheels/ Plankton hovercraft/ Sponge Band This is where you can relax from the game and play music. Instruments: *SpongeBob's Guitar *Patrick's Drums *SpongeBob's Harp *Patrick's Maracas *SpongeBob's Trombone *Patrick's Swanny Whistle *Plankton's Synthesizer Playable Characters *SpongeBob *Starfishman/Patrick *Plankton Voice Cast *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob, Gary *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick/Starfishman, Dreaded Patrick *Doug Lawrence - Plankton *Mary Jo Catlett - Mrs. Puff *Jill Talley - Karen *Joe Alaskey - Mermaid Man Bonus Games Console *Pouncin' Poundin' Patty (Super-Sized Patty) - Collect trash withou waking the patty. *Scrap Scramble (Alaskan Belly Trouble) - Put the green trash in the green bucket and yellow in the yellow. *Meteor Mania (Rocket Rodeo) - Zap meteors to save the space station *Wakey Wakey Shakey Shakey (Revenge of the Giant Plankton Monster) - Zap the lighted windows to destroy the skyscraper. GBA *Race - Race Starfishman to the top by using trampolines. *Darts - Shoot the targets, but not Plankton! *Fall - Get SpongeBob as far down as you can. [[]]{Hack |screen=S1brotrotitle.png |system=Sega Mega Drive |originalgame=Sonic the Hedgehog (16-bit) |version=v1.5 (Beta) |date=July 4, 2010 |status=Inactive |visualmods=yes |audiomods=yes |layoutmods=yes |enginemods=yes |credits=MarkeyJester, Malevolence, MKAmeX and many more. }} Sonic the Hedgehog Brother Trouble is a hack of Sonic the Hedgehog for the Sega Mega Drive featuring Sonic the Hedgehog and Manic the Hedgehog made by MarkeyJester. The hack is notable for its overworld system, new level layouts and graphics and custom boss. On July 4, 2010 MarkeyJester made an saying he will no longer work on the hack, and released two unfinished versions of the hack (the current build and a slightly older one including the Combiring from Knuckles' Chaotix in two player cooperative mode). He gave Malevolence permission to continue the hack. Gameplay Players have the choice of either controlling Sonic the Hedgehog, Manic the Hedgehog or Sonic and Manic together. Sonic has his normal moves from Sonic 1, in addition to a Spin Dash, Super Peel-Out and a jump dash/Homing Attack, while Manic can throw a drumstick by pressing , perform a ground dash by pressing , and can also cling to (and climb up & down on) walls by pressing (while in the air and touching the wall). If both characters are selected for play, the second player is immediately controlled by the machine (A.I.), however if the second controller is active at any point during the level, then a second person may gain control of Manic, (This works in a similar way to Sonic the Hedgehog 2). The zones are broken up into overworld map systems; Acts 1, 2 and 3 are available for play immediately. Having 50 rings at the end of an act opens up the Special Stage area on the map (However as the current release does not contain special stage code, it'll crash the game upon selected it), completing all three acts unlocks the boss act, once the boss act is complete, the players are taken to the next zone's map. On all overworld maps, there is a checkpoint post area, by selecting it, it'll take the player to the save/load menu where the game progress can be saved and/or loaded, this allows one to save one game and load another pre-saved game simultaneously in a matter of seconds. Nicktoons November 2 - 8, 2009 Monday, November 2 6:00AM Danny Phantom 6:30AM Danny Phantom 7:00AM Avatar 7:30AM Avatar 8:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 9:00AM Back at the Barnyard 9:25AM Back at the Barnyard 9:50AM Back at the Barnyard 10:00AM El Tigre 10:25AM El Tigre 10:50AM El Tigre 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM Back at the Barnyard 12:30PM Back at the Barnyard 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 2:00PM El Tigre 2:30PM El Tigre 3:00PM Danny Phantom 3:30PM Danny Phantom 4:00PM The Mighty B! 4:30PM The Mighty B! 5:00PM The Mighty B! 5:30PM The Mighty B! 6:00PM Avatar 6:30PM Avatar 7:00PM Avatar 7:30PM Avatar 8:00PM Avatar 8:30PM Avatar 9:00PM Back at the Barnyard 9:30PM Back at the Barnyard 10:00PM The Fairly OddParents 10:30PM The Fairly OddParents 11:00PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 11:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 12:00AM Danny Phantom 12:30AM Danny Phantom 1:00AM Three Delivery 1:30AM Three Delivery 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Kappa Mikey 3:00AM Wayside 3:30AM Edgar & Ellen 4:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 4:30AM Rocket Power 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Tuesday, November 3 6:00AM Danny Phantom 6:30AM Danny Phantom 7:00AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 7:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 8:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 9:00AM The Mighty B! 9:25AM The Mighty B! 9:50AM The Mighty B! 10:00AM El Tigre 10:25AM El Tigre 10:50AM El Tigre 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM The Mighty B! 12:30PM The Mighty B! 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 2:00PM El Tigre 2:30PM El Tigre 3:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 3:30PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 4:00PM Danny Phantom 4:30PM Danny Phantom 5:00PM Danny Phantom 5:30PM Danny Phantom 6:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 6:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 7:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 7:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:00PM Avatar 8:30PM Avatar 9:00PM The Mighty B! 9:30PM The Mighty B! 10:00PM The Fairly OddParents 10:30PM The Fairly OddParents 11:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 11:30PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 12:00AM Danny Phantom 12:30AM Danny Phantom 1:00AM Three Delivery 1:30AM Three Delivery 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Kappa Mikey 3:00AM Wayside 3:30AM Edgar & Ellen 4:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 4:30AM Rocket Power 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM OFF AIR Wednesday, November 4 6:00AM Danny Phantom 6:30AM Danny Phantom 7:00AM Wolverine and the X-Men 7:30AM Wolverine and the X-Men 8:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 9:00AM Back at the Barnyard 9:25AM Back at the Barnyard 9:50AM Back at the Barnyard 10:00AM El Tigre 10:25AM El Tigre 10:50AM El Tigre 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM Back at the Barnyard 12:30PM Back at the Barnyard 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 2:00PM El Tigre 2:30PM El Tigre 3:00PM Wolverine and the X-Men 3:30PM Wolverine and the X-Men 4:00PM El Tigre 4:30PM El Tigre 5:00PM El Tigre 5:30PM El Tigre 6:00PM The Mighty B! 6:30PM The Mighty B! 7:00PM The Mighty B! 7:30PM The Mighty B! 8:00PM Avatar 8:30PM Avatar 9:00PM Back at the Barnyard 9:30PM Back at the Barnyard 10:00PM The Fairly OddParents 10:30PM The Fairly OddParents 11:00PM Wolverine and the X-Men 11:30PM Wolverine and the X-Men 12:00AM Danny Phantom 12:30AM Danny Phantom 1:00AM Three Delivery 1:30AM Three Delivery 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Kappa Mikey 3:00AM Wayside 3:30AM Edgar & Ellen 4:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 4:30AM Rocket Power 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Thursday, November 5 6:00AM Danny Phantom 6:30AM Danny Phantom 7:00AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 7:30AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 8:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 9:00AM The Penguins of Madagascar 9:30AM The Penguins of Madagascar 10:00AM El Tigre 10:25AM El Tigre 10:50AM El Tigre 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM The Penguins of Madagascar 12:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 2:00PM El Tigre 2:30PM El Tigre 3:00PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 3:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 4:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 4:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 5:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 5:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 6:00PM Danny Phantom 6:30PM Danny Phantom 7:00PM Danny Phantom 7:30PM Danny Phantom 8:00PM Avatar 8:30PM Avatar 9:00PM The Penguins of Madagascar 9:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 10:00PM The Fairly OddParents 10:30PM The Fairly OddParents 11:00PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 11:30PM Speed Racer: The Next Generation 12:00AM Danny Phantom 12:30AM Danny Phantom 1:00AM Three Delivery 1:30AM Three Delivery 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Kappa Mikey 3:00AM Wayside 3:30AM Edgar & Ellen 4:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 4:30AM Rocket Power 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Friday, November 6 6:00AM Danny Phantom 6:30AM Danny Phantom 7:00AM Wolverine and the X-Men 7:30AM Wolverine and the X-Men 8:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 8:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 9:00AM Back at the Barnyard 9:25AM Back at the Barnyard 9:50AM Back at the Barnyard 10:00AM El Tigre 10:25AM El Tigre 10:50AM El Tigre 11:00AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:25AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 11:50AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:00PM Back at the Barnyard 12:30PM Back at the Barnyard 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 2:00PM El Tigre 2:30PM El Tigre 3:00PM Danny Phantom 3:30PM Danny Phantom 4:00PM Avatar 4:30PM Avatar 5:00PM Avatar 5:30PM Avatar 6:00PM Avatar 6:30PM Avatar 7:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 7:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 8:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 8:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 9:00PM Avatar 9:30PM Avatar 10:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 10:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 11:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 11:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 12:00AM Avatar 12:30AM Avatar 1:00AM Three Delivery 1:30AM Three Delivery 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Kappa Mikey 3:00AM Wayside 3:30AM Edgar & Ellen 4:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 4:30AM Rocket Power 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Saturday, November 7 6:00AM Rugrats 6:30AM Rugrats 7:00AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 7:30AM Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy 8:00AM El Tigre 8:30AM El Tigre 9:00AM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 9:30AM Wolverine and the X-Men 10:00AM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 10:30AM Wolverine and the X-Men 11:00AM The Mighty B! 11:30AM The Mighty B! 12:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 1:00PM Making Fiends 1:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum - "The Janitor Strikes Back" (NICKTOONS PREMIERE) 1:45PM Fanboy & Chum Chum - "Digital Pet Cemetery" (NICKTOONS PREMIERE) 2:00PM El Tigre 2:30PM El Tigre 3:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 3:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 4:00PM Making Fiends 4:30PM Making Fiends 5:00PM El Tigre 5:30PM El Tigre 6:00PM Jimmy Neutron 6:30PM Jimmy Neutron 7:00PM The Fairly OddParents 7:30PM The Fairly OddParents 8:00PM Back at the Barnyard 8:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 9:00PM The Mighty B! 9:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum - "The Janitor Strikes Back" 9:45PM Fanboy & Chum Chum - "Digital Pet Cemetery" 10:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants 10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants 11:00PM El Tigre 11:30PM El Tigre 12:00AM Avatar 12:30AM Avatar 1:00AM Mr. Meaty 1:30AM Mr. Meaty 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Tak and the Power of Juju 3:00AM Action League Now! 3:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 4:00AM ChalkZone 4:30AM All Grown Up 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Sunday, November 8 6:00AM Rugrats 6:30AM Rugrats 7:00AM Edgar & Ellen 7:30AM Edgar & Ellen 8:00AM Three Delivery 8:30AM Three Delivery 9:00AM Danny Phantom 9:30AM Danny Phantom 10:00AM Avatar 10:30AM Avatar 11:00AM The Mighty B! 11:30AM The Mighty B! 12:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 12:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 1:00PM Jimmy Neutron 1:30PM Jimmy Neutron 2:00PM The Troop - "Forest Grump" 2:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum - "The Janitor Strikes Back" 2:45PM Fanboy & Chum Chum - "Digital Pet Cemetery" 3:00PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 3:30PM My Life as a Teenage Robot 4:00PM Avatar 4:30PM Avatar 5:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 5:30PM Fantastic Four: World’s Greatest Heroes 6:00PM Iron Man: Armored Adventures 6:30PM Wolverine and the X-Men 7:00PM The Fairly OddParents 7:30PM The Fairly OddParents 8:00PM Back at the Barnyard 8:30PM The Penguins of Madagascar 9:00PM The Mighty B! 9:30PM Fanboy & Chum Chum - "Wizboy" (NICKTOONS PREMIERE) 9:45PM Fanboy & Chum Chum - "Trading Day" (NICKTOONS PREMIERE) 10:00PM SpongeBob SquarePants 10:30PM SpongeBob SquarePants 11:00PM El Tigre 11:30PM El Tigre 12:00AM Fanboy & Chum Chum - "The Janitor Strikes Back" 12:12AM Fanboy & Chum Chum - "Digital Pet Cemetery" 12:24AM Fanboy & Chum Chum - "Wizboy" 12:36AM Fanboy & Chum Chum - "Trading Day" 12:48AM My Life as a Teenage Robot 1:00AM Mr. Meaty 1:30AM Mr. Meaty 2:00AM The Secret Show 2:30AM Tak and the Power of Juju 3:00AM Action League Now! 3:30AM The Ren & Stimpy Show 4:00AM ChalkZone 4:30AM All Grown Up 5:00AM The Secret Show 5:30AM Kappa Mikey Downloads Prior Versions * * External Links * at Sonic Retro * Preview footage on YouTube de:SpongeBob Schwammkopf: Die Kreatur aus der Krossen Krabbe Category:Hacks Category:Video Games Category:Logos